Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
Categorias *Nos ia era en ajunta categorias semantical a cada radis o derivada. Multe de los no conveni. Per esemplo, "selo" porta la categorias "potia-sosial" e "mone", ma estas no aplica a multe de la sinifias. Simil, "abandona" ave un sinifia spesial de informatica, ma "informatica" no apare en sua categorias. Mea idea orijinal ia es ce cuando un parola ave plu ca un sinifia, cada sinifia ta ave un propre articleta numerida (como on vide ancora per alga preposadas, per esemplo "a" e "de"). Ma la realia es ce nos ia scrive la definis en un otra stilo – plu bon, en fato, car min complicada! Donce me desira aora move la categorias semantical a eticetas ante la definis pertinente, cisa en esta modo: abandona : verbo transitiva :defini: lasa solitar per sempre; sesa labora a; {informatica} sesa espeta (un responde) pos un tempo definida :en: abandon, strand, maroon, desert; jilt, forsake, relinquish, give up on, leave behind; {informatica} time out O \informatica o \info o simil. En la disionario primida (e enlinia), nos ta pote mostra un imaje peti per cualce tal categoria. Simon **me opina forte ce la categorias es sola usosa per nos, ma no per la disionario. "potia-sosial" es un esemplo de un "categoria baldonin" e no multe clar. multe parolas ia es difisil per categorinte, e multe no ave un categoria. me pote aseta la inclui de categorias (en la modo ce tu sujeste) per categorias clar e nonambigua, si tu ta desira. ***la categorias per viventes es clar: amfibio, artropodo, avia, dinosauro, mamal, molusco, pex, retil, e planta/arbor (me ta prefere sola "planta", cual inclui arbor, natural). ****aora, nos usa "animal" per tota animales; me ta prefere si lo es usada sola per animales estra la categorias plu esata (pe amebas, vermes, etc) - pd "otra animales". plu, aora nos no ave categorias per viruses, baterias, etc - los es poneda en "biolojia". ***la categorias "color" e "onomatopea" es ance sufisinte clar. **otras ave problemes seria con claria: ***alga categorias inclui ja plu ca un categoria, pe: arciteta/mobilas; musica/dansa; sporte/juas; utiles/aparatos; vestes/mode. ***otras estende tro multe: arte inclui depinta, sculta, leteratur, etc; linguistica inclui poesia; siensa umana inclui antropolojia, sosiolojia, psycholojia, etc. ***plu, otras covre partal lunlotra: demonim e jeografial; mone e potia sosial e siensa umana; relijio e mitolojia; tera e cimica; medical e anatomia e biolojia; matematica e informatica. **per conclui: usa la categorias como tu sujeste a supra, ma sola si la sinifia es clar e /o la inclui de lo es vera usosa per comprende un sinifia. jorj *Bon – me va lasa la categorias do los es, ma me va ajunta eticetas brasetida a la definis, cuando esta aida la usor. Serta un sistem de categori sinifias pote nunca es perfeta. Grasias per retrae mea mente a la fato ce la categorias es sola un metodo de analise interna; donce me no va spende multe tempo a considera los. Me veni de cambia la eticeta "planta/arbor" a "planta" en la disionario enlinia. Me va ance sutrae automata la categoria "animal" cuando un de sua sucategorias apare ja. Simon potia-sosial *Me no gusta "potia-sosial" como un eticeta. Lo es fea, car tota la otra eticetas conteni sola un parola. Esce nos pote usa "governa" en loca? O simple "potia"? Simon Puntua *Me opina sempre plu ce la usa de un virgula ante "e" o "o" en un lista no conforma a normas romanica de puntua. Lo es un fenomeno de engles american (e de un cuantia peti de primerias en Britan). Si on acorda, me pote fasil elimina los de la definis en la disionario. Simon **strana. en me mente, un liste como "A, B, C e D" sinifia clar ce C e D es plu asosiada con lunlotra ca con A e B. ma esta no un problem grande per me. fa lo cual tu gusta. jorj